Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of fitness and health monitors and, more particularly to reducing intra-device interference while taking biometric measurements.
As the public grows increasingly aware of health and healthy lifestyles, the desire for gadgets which aid in monitoring fitness grows in tandem. Fitness monitors such as pedometers, smart watches, and fitness bands have grown increasingly popular and often become necessary devices for maintaining healthy habits. These monitors can often track the number of steps, calories expended, heart rate, and goals a user wishes to achieve.
Taking an occasional biometric measurement at a fixed or otherwise immobile device may not always allow accurate diagnosis of a patient's condition as patterns in biometric parameters can be missed Accordingly, it is desirable for such devices to be mobile, and wearable, so that they can capture biometric measurements over a more significant period of time. To be mobile, however, a device must contain its own power source, which means a battery is used. A battery, however, add weight to the device, so it is common for a device that may be carried or worn for an extended period of time to be designed to use as small of a battery as possible. However, using a small battery reduces the operating time of the device.
Accordingly, there is a need in a wearable health monitoring device to conserve energy usage from a battery used to power the device.
Those skilled in the field of the present disclosure will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. The details of well-known elements, structure, or processes that would be necessary to practice the embodiments, and that would be well known to those of skill in the art, are not necessarily shown and should be assumed to be present unless otherwise indicated.